


Emrys

by aslyta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fate, Journey, Merlin - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslyta/pseuds/aslyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's journey as a he travels Fate's path for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emrys

flicker of gold

in soul's eyes

gathering power

in mystic disguise

weathered phases

unravel slowly

gaining in speed

along the untrodden path

yet tumbling all the while

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin


End file.
